<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Nanny Affair: Quote Me on This Challenge: Don't let anyone Dull your sparkle. by Candy72008</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25320421">The Nanny Affair: Quote Me on This Challenge: Don't let anyone Dull your sparkle.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candy72008/pseuds/Candy72008'>Candy72008</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Nanny Affair (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:20:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>571</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25320421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candy72008/pseuds/Candy72008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Nanny Affair: Quote Me on This Challenge: Don't let anyone Dull your sparkle.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anna plopped on her bed Robin's words repeating in her head. He had told her to back off she didn't do that once she set her mind on something she didn't give up on it. Anna just knew she'd find a way a solution to this puzzle.<br/>
Anna couldn't imagine leaving the boys at the mercy of Sofia. Sam while a grown man seemed to lose his backbone around Sofia and the boys felt he wasn't fun when she was around. Anna also knew she couldn't stay and watch Sofia and Sam as a married couple.<br/>
Anna knew she had fallen in love with her boss and that she was bound to get hurt. It didn't seem like Sam was making any effort to stop his marriage to Sofia and it frustrated her to no end. Thankfully, Mickey and Mason were already sleeping exhausted from the company picnic. Sam had fled to his room after Sofia and Robin left.<br/>
Sighing Anna picks up the phone and calls Jenny. She waits for the phone to be answered. Once Jenny says hello Anna replies, “Hey” her tone defeated.</p><p>Jenny didn't like her normally upbeat and determined friend sounding so empty and hollow. “ok I need all the details now! No, I won't take no, or I can handle it for an answer either Anna.”</p><p>“Fine if you must know Robin accused me of spreading my legs for Sam to get ahead at his office today when we toured the lab. I told Robin nothing happened and that was the truth. During the tour, Sam pointed out the hidden security camera's to prevent theft from the lab. I imagine that Robin would be aware of them and could have viewed the footage instead he confronted me and told me to back off that Sam needs to marry Sofia. I don't know why it's so important he marries her but I smell something fishy and the boys are suffering because of it.”</p><p>Jenny yelled, “The nerve of that man. Look Anna you need to let Sam know that your last day will be the day of his wedding. This will give him time to find someone else to be the boy's nanny. You get a letter of recommendation from him and you can stay with me until you find something new. Don't let anyone Dull your Sparkle, Anna. Your too good to be taken down by the likes of Robin, or Sofia. Keep at it until the curtain falls. I know you love him Anna even if you haven't admitted it yet. Just promise me you won't be crushed by this. Your future is too bright to be brought down by their drama.”</p><p>Anna smiled replying, “I promise Jenny I will be the same me no matter what happens. I should get to bed now they boys tend to wake early. We can talk more soon.” Anna ended the call plugging her cell phone into its charger before climbing into bed. She fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.  </p><p>Sam stood outside the door his throat tight a tear rolling down his cheek. Anna loved him and he loved her. He had to find a way to end their suffering. He was determined to make some progress tomorrow Robin had been too aggressive and threatening. Anna needed his protection and he was determined not to fail her like he had his wife.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>